


He’s Back

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Confusion, Injured Gabriel, M/M, Stitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Sam’s reaction to Gabriel being alive.





	He’s Back

He was back, Sam wasn’t imagining it. Standing in front of him was Gabriel the Archangel. The same one him and Dean saw die. The one who should be dead...but somehow wasn’t.

_Why is he alive? How is he alive?!_

But he found himself okay with the fact he was.

The conversation changed to Ketch discussing the rift and how he’ll help them for protection. But Sam couldn’t get Gabriel out of his mind.

He couldn’t get the imagine of this Gabriel out of his mind.

The broken, destroyed, fearful Gabriel. The one he wished he could unsee. This wasn’t the Gabe who had died in front of them.

This was...something else. He wasn’t his Gabe anymore. He wasn’t the smiling, happy, always has a joke to tell, Trickster.

This Gabriel made his stomach hurt, made his heart ache.

And he didn’t know why.

He was just one of the four Archangels. Nothing special about him. Not god...not the devil. Just Gabe.

And even though he put Sam through hell with TV land and Ground Hog Day. He couldn’t stay mad, not when Gabe looked like hell.

All he felt was sadness.

Sam found himself unstitching Gabriel’s sewed up mouth. It was the ultimate torture to make him mute. To not be able to speak, or curse or laugh.

The angel flinched at first, not trusting anyone to be near him.

“No, I’m- sorry.” Sam was backing away from the terrified Archangel. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to get those stitches out of you.”

Gabe seemed to calm a bit, relaxing his mussels in the smallest bit. Sam slowly approached him, “I’m going to use this blade to take them out. Is that okay?”

Gabriel’s eyes flew to the knife, he gave a curt nod. Sam sat back down in his seat across from Gabe and leaned forward.

Gabe didn’t flinch this time. He just watched, so sad and so hurt. Sam had to avoid his eyes, they were so heartbroken, he looked like a kicked puppy.

His eyes were what haunted Sam. How he stared up at him with so much faith. For all he knew Sam was going to try and steal more grace.

But even with this factor he watched, just watched.

Sam got the last of the stitches out of his lips, but they were still bloody and hard to look at. How long has he been like this?

Probably too long.

Before he could ask Gabriel something about what happened. Try to get the angel to trust him again, Dean came in announcing his grand idea to go into a rift.

Gabriel would have to be pushed to the back of his mind for the time being. But there’s no way he could forget him.


End file.
